


Crazy

by DaKhari



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fun, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaKhari/pseuds/DaKhari
Summary: Sam Evans & Mercy Jones are getting married, Sam's planned it all, all she has to do is turn up





	1. Chapter 1

_This short story is meant to be a bit of fun, I'm focusing on that scene in season 5 episode 15 when Blaine says something about there never being any chemistry between Sam and Mercedes, and Kurt actually agrees, I'm just playing with when some significant characters might have seen that chemistry_

**The Wedding**

"Hi" Mercy smiled as she looked around the well decorated room "You guys helped yeah?" she asked taking in the detail "Am I getting a wedding dress?" she turned to Sam asking

"Of course" he laughed looking at their parents as he spoke "But we got time to catch up first, it's not until 4pm"

"Yeah I know" she smiled

"Who told you?" he asked, looking at Tina and Rachel as he spoke

"I needed to confirm the dress" Tina smiled at him in reply

"And the flowers" Rachel added looking guilty

"Hi" Mercy walked further into the room, ignoring the conversation, to be greeted by their close friends and family, everyone stood around in their usual circle talking and hugging, it was time for a celebration.

Sam grabbed some drinks and finally everyone settled down to hear what he had to say "I asked everyone here obviously for the wedding, but by way of an impromptu hen and stag night, I thought we could dedicate some time to memories or something" he smiled looking around the room "Obviously as it's our day it has to be about us" he laughed looking at Mercy rolling her eyes at his suggestion

"Sam Evans you are Crazy" she giggled reaching up to peck his lips

"That's the theme Crazy" Sam announced "Go" he looked around the room

"Me first" Kurt held his hand up saying

"Okay, floors yours" Sam smiled grabbing hold of Mercy's ring finger as they sat on the couch ready for the crazy stories of their lives through their friends eyes to start

"Crazy let me see...…" Kurt looked up wondering where to start


	2. Crazy - Kurt Hummell's POV

**Kurt:** Let's skip that bust your windows scene, I smiled at Mercedes, I remember Puck was locked up, again, we were all sitting feeling sorry for ourselves because it was looking more like we weren't going to get to sectionals, calling him all the names you could think of in our minds when Mr S introduced us to Sam Evans. I had to tap my chest to remember to breathe, this bleeched blond gay God came into the room and I grabbed Mercedes' hand, she smiled, her eyes were also fixed on the God, he was something to behold

 **Sam:** My name's Sam and I don't...

 **Kurt:** What don't you do, ran thougth my mind as I imagined him doing all sorts of things to me in that virgin bedroom of mine, I was bursting "He's on team gay" I whispered to Mercedes "No straight guy does his hair to look like..." I faded off, his lips drew me in

 **Mercedes:** You're crazy

 **Kurt:** She laughed at me "Wait are you looking too?"

 **Mercedes:** I got eyes ain't I?

 **Kurt:** Yeah but he's gay

 **Mercedes:** He's not gay Kurt

 **Kurt:** She chuckled "How do you know, you thought I was straight?"

 **Mercedes:** Thought being the operative word, I know he isn't

 **Mr S:** Theme this week is wait for it ... Duets

 **Kurt:** I was estatic, and the prize was Breadsticks

 **Mercedes:** Who you gonna sing with Kurt?

 **Kurt:** I knew, hell she knew, as soon as class was over, I was up to proving a point, I went straight up to Sam and introduced myself and said "I know your hair is dyed" remember? he looked at Sam asking, and you said

 **Sam:** It's not dyed

 **Kurt:** You looked upset about it as you walked away, I know myself, sometimes I could be somewhat overbearing so I followed you and apologised, it was your bad if you wanted to stay in the closet "What I wanted to ask was if you'd do a duet with me?" I was brave

 **Sam:** Okay

 **Kurt:** You smiled, I was shocked but satisfied, I was right, you were gay, why else would you agree to singing with me, okay you wasn't clued up, but I still delayed judgement, I remembered how hard it was for me to come out of my closet "Sam's going to sing with me" I told you, he nodded at Mercedes as he spoke, I was pleased that I'd proved you wrong

 **Mercedes:** He's just being polite Kurt, he's not gay

 **Kurt:** You rolled your eyes telling me "How do you know?" I asked all huffed up, trying to keep my anger at bay, we all knew when Miss Jones wasn't happy, and for some reason you weren't

 **Mercedes:** I just know, he's not gay

 **Kurt:** Tell

 **Mercedes:** He was looking at me all kinds of needy when Santana and I were practicing our duet earlier, and Quinn's eyes were all over him too, in case you didn't notice

 **Kurt:** I didn't see that

 **Mercedes:** You weren't looking for it

 **Kurt:** So he's into you, is that what you're telling me?

 **Mercedes:** He's into girls Kurt

 **Kurt:** You been talking to Finn?

 **Mercedes:** No, why?

 **Kurt:** He was going on at me about this duet too

 **Mercedes:** So take the hint

 **Kurt:** I went home that night and had a serious conversation with myself about the situation, realised how selfish I was being, and called that duet off "You know they make special shampoo for treating dyed hair don't you?" I told you, he looked at Sam "Standing there looking all soapy and shit in the shower"

"Perv" Sam laughed hugging Mercy tighter

 **Kurt:** Whatever, I walked away still not convinced, then you called after me

 **Sam:** Kurt

 **Kurt:** I thought you was going to come out to me and close the damn deal

 **Sam:** Are you and Mercedes a thing?

 **Kurt:** "No" I frowned "I totally bat for the other side, we're best friends"

 **Sam:** So she's single?

 **Kurt:** Why do you ask?

 **Sam:** Why do you think?

 **Kurt:** She's never shown interest, and I don't see you being her type

 **Sam:** I'd like to find that out myself if you don't mind

 **Kurt:** "You wouldn't stay away" I knew I'd done something bad as soon as I turned to leave, but that jealousy in me won out and somehow I knew I was going to live to regret that comment, I checked your face as Santana and Mercedes did their thing, she was right your eyes were on her, there was something there, I'd messed that up for my best freind and I didn't know how I was ever going to tell her or even fix it, I saw you loved up with Quinn, and felt better, I mean if you felt she was any sort of subsititute, wait for it... obviously you were crazy "He laughed at bringing the whole thing back to the theme

"That was good" Quinn laughed

"I choose..." he pointed at Santana

"Me?" Santana smiled at Kurt "Okay, I accept the challenge"


	3. Crazy About.. Santana Lopez POV

**Santana:** "Okay, you all remember that Sam on finally realising that Quinn had indeed kissed Finn, took up my offer to hang out with me on the rebound, mainly to get back at her" she pointed at Quinn "But I didn't mind because it was clear that there was something going on in the boys head when he looked at Miss Jones, I wasn't blind. We all watched him playing around with Quinn, understood it even, he was the new kid trying to climb himself up that ladder of popularity.

I watched his game, he was subtle with it, he was making waves, not big ones but he was making them, and my girl was doing a hell of job ignoring the hell out of them when she wanted to, watching the chase made me laugh, he was going in hard. Quinn shared with me, Sam had got down on one knee and told her that he cared about her, and she near as hell threw it in his face, "but if the boy didn't love you, how the hell was he supposed to say it?" she looked at Quinn asking, I think I was shocked after Kurt's parents wedding when you guys finally got it together. "I think I got mad with you from that first blast you had a Britt" she looked at Sam telling him

 **Sam:** What did you think about Britt?

 **Santana:** You asked sarcastically laughing as we all walked out of the choir room after dressing the Christmas tree "She believes what she believes" I snapped at you, remember? after that I heard you talking to my girl about Quinn's prom queen addiction, she ended that conversation with something like

 **Mercedes:** Fact still remains Evans, Quinn's your girl

 **Santana:** Before she walked away from you

 **Mercedes:** And you're crazy

 **Santana:** She flung back at you laughing, I was smiling inside

 **Mercedes:** Leave it alone

 **Santana:** She snapped at me as she walked past me, taking the grin off my face

 **Mercedes:** There will be consequences

 **Santana:** She warned, I knew her wrath I left it, I came back into the mix when I found out Quinn was cheating on you, it nearly broke up the Glee club the last time and I wasn't having that again, it was the only sane thing in my life back then, so I did it, I had a conversation with my girl, and got the okay to climb over you, she looked at Quinn, she was upset that you'd done that to Sam after everything the year before

 **Mercedes:** You're going to go there aren't you?

 **Santana:** She asked, seeing the mischief in my eyes "If he'll take the bait, yeah"

 **Mercedes:** If it's true and Quinn's really doing that, you have my blessing

 **Santana:** "That's all I needed" I giggled walking away

 **Mercedes:** Why?

 **Santana:** She shouted after me "Because he's totally into you" I laughed

 **Mercedes** : Really?

 **Santana:** She smiled for a second, Mercedes had a sing off to be at, she had something to prove to you Lentil, she looked across the room at Rachel smiling at her rolling eyes "Hey" I turned to shout back at my girl "Kill it in there" I pointed to the chior room, I knew she was going to, she didn't know any other way

 **Mercedes:** What Lentil or the song?

 **Santana:** "Both" I giggled, then after Rachel and Mercedes sing off I finally found Sam in the library, it took a while for us to get on the same page, before the conversation got serious "I hereby offer my services as a mistress, ..." there was a lot said but this isn't about me so I'll cut it short, the conversation ended with me telling him "I wants on his lips now" of course he told me he was with Quinn, I told him no, and he went away to think about it

 **Sam:** Santana

 **Santana:** You called the next day as we entered the school gates, she looked at Sam

 **Sam:** Can I get a word?

 **Santana:** We agreed Quinn was yesterdays news and I'd stand in, I stood down the corridor watching as he broke up with her, I wanted to jump out laughing but that would have blown the surprise we had waiting that afternoon in the choir room

Rachel's party was a blast, I was playing it up because Brittany was with Artie, everyone had a hidden motive that night Rachel was trying to get Finn back, Kurt was trying to impress Blaine, Quinn was trying to matter to someone, Lauren was trying not to care that Quinn was hanging off Puck, Brittany was having fun knowing I was watching her every move, Tina was just falling even more in love and Mercedes was trying not to notice Sam and me on the couch, I caught her looking a couple of times, but I caught him looking at her more

The next day we all met at Breadsticks and I noticed Sam couldn't keep his eyes off his girl still, I was trying my best to make him remember that Quinn needed learning a lession but he wasn't at all interested, even though I thought I was past medioca in the kissing department, I didn't even get a rise out of him, I really was just a rebound. "You're not playing ball Sam, when your eyes aren't on Mercedes, which is never, you're forgetting to be kissing me" I told you

 **Sam:** "Sorry, I'll try and concentrate, it's hard with her in the room"

 **Santana:** He told me, he was serious too, Mr S told us we were doing original songs and I volunteered to write a song "This is a song that I wrote for Sam it's called Trouty Mouth" I announced in front of the whole class "Remember?"

 **Sam:** Wait what?

 **Santana:** You asked as the music started and I sung **_"Guppy Face, Trouty Mouth, is that how people's lips look, where you come from in the South?"_**

"Okay that's enough" Sam's eyes narrowed at the memory as he spoke

 **Santana:** I can't lie I so enjoyed it, but I lost the little bit of attention he was giving me, so when the opportunity came up for me to get out of this fake relationship I grabbed it by the name of David my new Beard "And then something funny happened, something called love" I announced, Mercedes knew what I was up to and I could tell she was pissed I'd done that to Sam

"I actually cringed again then" Mercy laughed

 **Santana:** "I'm trying to get things right for everyone" I shouted "Okay I didn't do it well, but you know my hearts in the right place, I want Sam and you together, hell you want Sam and you together and don't tell me any differnt I can tell" I held my hand up at you saying, before you could give me a tongue lashing, lucky for me you don't hold grudges Sam, we stayed friends. Prom came and went and when Lentil sung her song I saw you go over to Mercedes and the next thing I knew you guys were on the dance floor, all inabitions where gone you were going... crazy on the dance floor as if no one else was there, your faces were happy, I could tell he was crazy about … dare I say it without dissing myself?"

"You said the word already who's next?" Brittany huffed

"Quinn" Santana pointed at her friend smiling, hugging Britt for her jealous


	4. Crazy about Him - From Quinn Fabray's POV

**Quinn:** "Okay I take the challenge, who would have actually guessed it, we were on our way to Nationals, and it was something that Sam said that made me wonder 'what the hell' we were on the coach, everyone was squashed in and still moving around to make conversation. I sat beside him to get some sort of comfort, Finn had just dumped me for Rachel, I hadn't even come to grips with that and she was already giving me looks, I couldn't get away from all that and I just needed a friendly face "Hi" I sat next to him smiling

 **Sam:** Hi

 **Quinn:** You just about looked at me before looking down the coach "What's up? you and Santana are done right?"

 **Sam:** Yeah

 **Quinn:** You smiled but your eyes didn't quite meet mine "So what's up with me sitting here?"

 **Sam:** It's just that Mercedes was sitting there, we're having a conversation, she just went to check something out with Kurt

 **Quinn:** I was thinking it's been a while since we spoke, how are things with your Dad and stuff

 **Sam:** Well we're still in the motel, but we spend a lot of time with the Jones' now, Mercy and I hang out a lot"

 **Quinn:** Mercy?" I couldn't catch my breath, when did her name get shortened by him

 **Sam:** Yeah Mercedes"

 **Mercedes:** He pointed at her telling me "Sorry am I interrupting?"

 **Quinn:** She leaned on the top of her chair I'd found myself sitting in asking "No" I stood up "Sam was just telling me you guys hang out"

 **Mercedes:** Yeah with Dad being a Pastor and all, you know he's going to get involved" Mercedes laughed

 **Quinn:** "I guess" I laughed moving out the way for her to sit back down, there was something about that, it didn't sit right with me, but when Sam literally walked across the stage to hug Mercedes at Nationals, I thought it was more than a hang out, so when we got back I called her out on it "Why are you two hiding your relationship?" I asked my girl

 **Mercedes:** What relationship, with who?

 **Quinn:** Sam, I saw you guys at Nationals and he was so protective over your damn seat, just tell me

 **Mercedes:** We don't actually know what's going on for us just now, but when we do, I'll let you know"

 **Quinn:** So something is going on?

 **Mercedes:** Quinn Fabray.. Did I ask you anything about your damn relationships that did or didn't happen?

 **Quinn:** No

 **Mercedes:** So mind your damn business

 **Quinn:** She told me before she walked off. Over the holidays I saw them together, a lot, by maybe week four they were in a relationship, I sort of kept my distance, still wondering how I, the most popular girl in the school, was spending the summer alone. The next time I got involved with Sam and Mercedes again was when he came to choir practice one day without her attached "Where's Mercedes?" I asked half expecting her to pop her head round the door

 **Sam:** She stayed home today

 **Quinn:** His voice was flat "Is she alright?"

 **Sam:** I don't know

 **Quinn:** What happened have you two split up, I knew this was going to end badly

 **Sam:** No we haven't

 **Quinn:** You cut your eye at me saying, I knew I'd hit a nerve, anyone would have thought he was in love with the damn girl

 **Sam:** I just told her my family's moving to Kentucky, I'm not happy about it, and neither is she

 **Quinn:** There are other girls Sam

 **Sam:** Why, because there are other guys for you?

 **Quinn:** You snapped at me, she laughed at him "I wasn't being horrible, I was trying to make this better for you"

 **Sam:** Better for me would be staying here with Mercy

 **Quinn:** "I'll be sad to see you leave too" I was waiting for you to look at me, it took a while but eventually you did "All of us Glee kids will miss you"

 **Sam:** And I'll miss you all but I just found my first real relationship, no offence Quinn, but I think I..."

 **Choir Master:** "Come on you two lets get this practice started"

 **Quinn:** I swear you was about to tell me you was in love with the girl after what, six weeks, anyway a week later I stood along with the rest of the congregation at our church saying goodbye to the Evans family, Mr Evans thanking everyone repeatedly for their help and support" she looked over at his parents, "Telling us about the life he was taking his family back to, Sam stood his face waiting to break into a cry"

"The congregation were stood outside church, hugging and wishing them well when the Jones Family car came to a halt in front of the church door, the families were more than friends" she looked at Mercedes parents, "You could tell by the difference in the greetings. I stood watching as Sam looked at Mercedes and the two of them burst into tears, hell I wanted to cry for them too, it was like a scene from a movie, they all out kissed in front of their parents and then he was off. Mercedes' family took her off in the car and the congregation got back to itslef some crying for the scene, some smiling at the romance of it all and some praying for a safe journey"

"Suddenly everything seemed so final for me with no Cheerio's uniform, Finn and Rachel locking lips again, and Shelby coming back with Beth, I went down a hole and came back up holding onto Puck, there was a vote a disqualification and an admittance which resulted in Rachel being suspended and before I could blink Sam was back, my plan was back on the map, Mercedes was with Shane now and although, Sam had never been one to go back to a girl, I thought I was worth it so I jumped stright in the first chance I got. I was mortified when he came at me with "Hold onto sixteen as long as you can" before he walked away leaving me standing in the middle of the corridor. I took it but I wasn't taking it, of course it was going to be a bit harder to win him back I'd cheated on him, maybe he needed to see the trust thing happen, so I decided to pursue him, he never knew what he wanted unless you told him"

"Is that right?" Mercy giggled looking up at Sam

"You know the answer to that" Sam laughed looking back at Quinn still talking

 **Quinn:** Anyway, as I was saying, I saw you grab my girls hand as you came down the steps, and you didn't pull away straight away, she smiled at Mercedes, you guys were stood having a conversation before I heard him shout down the corridor, I don't care how big or bad your boyfriend is, I'm going to fight to get you back"

"I own that one" Sam shouted waving his hand in the air "Always"

 **Quinn:** We did our thing for sectionals, won and all that, waving her hand at him as she spoke, before I went to find Mercedes to have that chat, asking "Are you still seeing Shane?" when we were on the way the bathroom

 **Mercedes:** Yeah

 **Quinn:** You smiled "Why wasn't he here to watch you perform?"

 **Mercedes:** I told you before none of your damn business

 **Quinn:** You pushed the door open to let us in "I bet it isn't" I remember hissing

 **Mercedes:** What do you mean by that?

 **Quinn:** "Is something going on between you and Sam?" I swung round asking

 **Mercedes:** Like what?

 **Quinn:** "Are you seeing him behind Shane's back?"

 **Mercedes:** No

 **Quinn:** You spat at me

 **Mercedes:** You're crazy

 **Quinn:** You tutted

 **Mercedes:** You're the one that does shit like that

 **Quinn:** I couldn't even argue because I was, I'd walked away before I decided I was going to fight for him, I rushed back to the bathroom, my intention to tell you to back off because Sam was mine but Santana, Brittany and Sugar were there when I opened the door so I changed the subject and asked you guys to come back to club, I was going to show you Sam wanted me. I went all out when you appeared at the door and the damn guy went doughy eyed as soon as he saw you, I was working hard for no rewards 'Is there a chance for us?' I finally asked you" she smiled looking at Sam

 **Sam:** It's never going to happen again for us

 **Quinn:** So why are you chasing Mercedes?

 **Sam:** I'm not chasing Mercedes, she's with Shane remember?

 **Quinn:** What's going on with you two then?

 **Sam:** Unfinished business I guess, we never actually split up

 **Quinn:** So she's cheating on you and that's alright this time, because it's her?

 **Sam:** She's not cheating on me, we didn't think we'd get another chance at this and now we have...

 **Quinn:** "So you are chasing her?" I couldn't get my head around it

 **Sam:** Why am I answering all these questions from you?

 **Quinn:** Because this isn't you

 **Sam:** Sorry Quinn, but you don't know me, you didn't give me the chance to let you know me, our time's done and that's all you need to know, we'll still be freinds no doubt, maybe even good friends, because I haven't got a reason to hold a grudge

 **Quinn:** You walked away, and a few days later I heard you asked Coach for a spot on the team, I knew you always felt you had a better chance with a girl if you had a team jacket, so I did it, I told Shane to watch his girl because Evans was back

 **Shane:** You know what? she's never said she loves me, but I know I mean something to her, if she feels different in any way I know her enough to know she'd tell me

 **Quinn:** He barked at me,

"Why did everyone always think the best of you? she laughed looking at Mercedes

 **Quinn:** Oh then that message 'Auditorium Now' I read it over your shoulder, watching as you stepped off without question, I followed you to find Sam waiting for you"

 **Shane:** Quinn

 **Quinn:** I heard jumping at the sound of his voice "Shane"

Shane: I'm looking for Mercedes, she was supposed to meet me at her locker, have you seen her, or do you know where Sam is?

 **Quinn:** "No" I smiled, I don't even know why I was lying for you guys, I walked off with him, towards your class, I don't actually know what happened in there but what I do know is that you guys got mighty close after that, I knew she was cheating on Shane. He was sitting there making her into something he'd left me for and I was mad as hell

"Human Nature" Sam smiled

"What?" Quinn asked puzzled

"Human Nature happened in there, we sang it and kissed, again" Sam laughed looking at a blushing Mercy

"Oh" Quinn smiled

 **Quinn:** Anyway I pulled you aside as we went off to the auditorium to meet the Warblers, remember? she asked him "I know something's going on between you two, you left me for doing the exact same thing as what you two are doing, that's not fair" you broke and begged me not to say anything

 **Sam:** We both know its wrong, this is just a difficult situation, I mean I love... I'm crazy about ...

 **Quinn:** "You love her?" I couldn't catch my breath, I was shocked

 **Sam:** I can't say that to you, we haven't even had that conversation ourselves yet, just promise me you won't say anything to anyone until we sort this out?"

 **Quinn:** "Okay I promise" I finally smiled, who was I to stand in the way of love, they were beginning to go missing together or look cute together that Spanish lesson was the bomb the two of them were all kinds of sexy for that. On Valentine's Day they didn't seem to be speaking, it looked like words had been said but I wasn't getting involved, if it was going to fizzle out, I'd be happy, but it wasn't going to be because of me.  I was shocked to see he'd joined the God Squad though, I remember, I got jealous once and mentioned hard topics to Mercedes, pulled at the old sin strings, and she bit but not the way I expected her to, she split up with Shane

 **Shane:** Quinn

 **Quinn:** He stopped me in the corridor

 **Shane:** You were right about those two, she just split up with me and told me she kissed him, and she said she loves him

 **Quinn:** "She loves him?" I asked the false smile knocked off my face

 **Shane:** That's what she said, could you talk to her for me, get her to see she's making a mistake?

 **Quinn:** "You know Mercedes Shane, I'm not about to start playing with that particular fire, if you want her back you fight for her"

 **Shane:** I can't compete with love, get Sam back or something

 **Quinn:** "You said it, I can't compete with love"

 **Shane:** What he loves her?

 **Quinn:** "He loved her in the first place, that's why I told you to watch her". Shortly after that my focus changed I met the love of my life Joe" she looked up at her husband as she leaned on his chest. It seemed like they'd called end on their relationship "What's happening for Sam and you? I finally asked you one evening when we were practicing for sectionals" she looked across at Mercedes smiling

 **Mercedes:** Nothing, I asked him to give me some space for a while

 **Quinn:** "Forever?"

 **Mercedes:** No, just until I get control of my feelings, it's kind of hard around him, why, are you still into him?

 **Quinn:** "No, I mean we're all leaving soon, you too and it's just a bit late to ... I don't know, no I'm not, but I still like him as a friend"

 **Mercedes:** Of course you do he's a likeable guy she giggled

 **Quinn:** She Giggled

 **Mercedes:** Actually he's a loveable guy

 **Quinn:**  She suddenly snapped back at me with

 **Mercedes:** Quinn you had your chance and you blew it, I'm not going to blow mine, I love him, I just need to be sure of myself

 **Quinn:** "I got told" I laughed "And he's willing to wait, he loves you"

 **Mercedes:** I know, he told me he told you before he told me" she smiled at me

 **Quinn:** After the accident I got a new focus, being in a wheelchair sort of changes your perspective on life, I wanted to get out of Lima, go to Yale and get out of that damn wheelchair, I remember being shocked that you two were still taking this time out thing I asked you at lunch one afternoon" she looked at Sam smiling "So you and Mercedes, what's happening there?"

 **Sam:** She asked for space

 **Quinn:** "There's space and then there's forgotten, you don't need her thinking it's over if that's not what you want, she's had enough time"

 **Sam:** How do you know that, did she tell you?

 **Quinn:** He was excited "Are you still into her?"

 **Sam:** I told you already, she's it for me

 **Quinn:** "So... try again, see what happens" I walked away from him, she looked at Mercy smiling "Of course he made it happen, she was crazy about him" she laughed pointing at Brittany "I guess I nominate Britt"

"I don't know that I have anything to say" Brittany smiled

"I'm sure you can squeeze something out of your 6 weeks of hell" Santana laughed, watching as Britt cut her eye at her


	5. Crazy About Her - From Brittany S Pierce POV

**Brittany:** I guess I should start by saying Sam was never on my radar, we became friends because Santana was too busy for me, with college and everything, and then she came back and officially broke up with me, so I was ready to have some fun, I guess we were all busy getting our endgames out our heads, she looked at Santana sitting beside her, he understood that about me, and we got on, he was a genuine friend who became a boyfriend then a fake husband

 **Sam:** "Brittany before the world ends will you marry me?"

 **Brittany:** He asked, of course I did it, the world was going to end soon, and if I couldn't have Santana I was going to have the next best thing, then the world didn't end and I saw the regret in his face, I knew it was regret because I felt it too, I was so relieved when Beaste said it wasn't real, I was free to be his best friend again, I didn't want Sam, he was a good distraction but my heart still belonged to you" she looked at her wife

I think when he got that low score I sort of handled it wrong and put some distance between us, I was on the way up. I was stood outside the door when Blaine asked him about his essay for college, I'd followed Blaine because I wanted to know what he was going to do with that praise Sam footage he'd taken, she looked across at Blaine smiling, Sam said he wasn't ready to write his essay and later on Blaine made him watch the video

 **Sam:** Mercedes

 **Brittany:** I heard him gasp

 **Sam:** I really miss her, I know I encouraged her to leave but I regret it, I miss her so much

 **Blaine:** You've never said any of this before

 **Sam:** I know, I didn't want to admit it to myself, I let her go, but I can't just fall out of love you know?

 **Blaine:** But you married Brittany

 **Sam:** That was just stuff I was doing to try and keep my mind occupied, Britt belongs to Santana we all know that

 **Blaine:** But right now she belongs to you Dude

 **Sam:** She belongs to Santana, make no mistake

 **Brittany:** Then two weeks later the wedding happened, not, and of all the people in Lima, Mercedes turned up. I remember she sat in front of us at the church, and I tried to keep my mouth shut and my eyes to myself, like Sam had told me to, but I couldn't help giving a smug grin as she turned to see Emma walk down the Isle, I just sat staring at her, daring her to say something

 **Mercedes:** What Bitch?

 **Brittany:** She asked, I know you heard her but you didn't even flinch, she looked at Sam smiling, I was... I couldn't get the words out I was so shocked

"I did tell you to keep your eyes and comments to yourself" Sam smiled

 **Mercedes:** ..What trying to smile with me, are you crazy?

 **Brittany:** The look she gave me told me I was messing with her, I played the game for the rest of the afternoon but I wasn't comfortable until she left, Sam and I didn't really have a relationship after that, I think it was because I knew where his heart was, it belonged to someone and it wasn't me. I got his attention back with the Meteor thing for a while but then the gun shots happened, although he said he was scared for me, I caught him calling Mercedes as soon as we left the choir room, before he even checked on Tina or I

 **Sam:** Mercy

 **Brittany:** I stood listening to him calling down the phone, his voice filled with relief

 **Sam:** I'm fine, God I thought I wasn't going to see you again, I miss you, honestly I'm fine

 **Brittany:** He told her, calming her down like she was crying or something

"I wasn't just crying, I was hysterical, my baby could have died" Mercy confirmed rubbing Sam's hand as she spoke

"Whatever" she rolled my eyes at them smiling

 **Brittany:**   He was talking to you for a while before he finally looked round and saw me standing there

 **Sam:** I got to go, I need to call my parents,... Okay, just calm down, I'm alright honest, bye

 **Brittany:** He told you turning to look at me "Who was that?" I asked

 **Sam:** My parents

 **Brittany:** He lied, how was I going to be mad about it, I loved him as someone would love a family member and I wanted him happy, he gave me a cat, and to be honest I, like everyone else, was happy we'd survived the day, we were all traumatised, I don't think I was much help after that, it didn't help that I got the call shortly after that and I needed to go off to a few colleges.  While I was away Mercedes hadn't even walked through the door of the chior room before I got a message saying she was back and Sam was megga excited

"Tina" Sam, Mercedes and Santana all said together laughing

"You got that right, she called me" Mercy told Brittany watching her roll her eyes smiling

 **Tina:** Not saying anything against you and Sam Brittany, but you know he belongs to my girl

 **Brittany:** She was so smug down the phone "He's not a cheat" I hissed back

 **Tina:** Clearly you don't know the history between him and my girl

 **Brittany:** Clearly you don't know the relationship between Sam and me"

 **Tina:** I'm sending you a pic"

 **Brittany:** She snapped the call off on me before she sent a picture of Sam face captioned 'Mercedes that awesome' attaching a note 'notice the jaw has dropped'

"Always" he laughed at Tina's antics

 **Brittany:** 'Bitch' I wrote back, she smiled at Tina, you took to sending me pictures of everything a second by second accounts of the looks, conversations, dancing those two were doing, of course I called Santana but she didn't back me she told me Tina was right, you even sent me pcitures of them going out to dinner together

"You're a real life detective Mrs Abraham" Mercy smiled

"Middle name" Tina smiled back

 **Brittany:** Anyway, I got back and finished things with him, he'd had a very public whatever with Mercedes while I'd been away so it merited the public ending I gave him, he didn't even seem too bothered I guess Santana was right he was crazy about her" she smiled at the couple "I nominate Blaine because we seemed to be with me in this relationship with Sam" she laughed

"I was never in a relationship with Sam for everyone's information" Blaine announced

"I second that" Sam laughed "Seriously second that"

"But you did have a crush?" Tina held her finger up at him saying

"I did" Blaine admitted


	6. Crazy in Love - Blaine Anderson's POV

**Blaine:** And I guess if honesty prevails my crush on Sam started right around the time I came clean to him about what I'd done to Kurt, he was so understanding and came out a real friend, something I didn't know I had at McKinley after Kurt. I was stood telling him about my misgivings and I could see on his face something was wrong with him but I was wrapped up in myself too much to ask. We worked out about the Warblers cheating and got us back into Nationals and that brought us even closer together, I noticed right after he got those bad results he kind of lost his way, got all involved in the way he looked and stuff, so I took him to Emma to build him up again, he seemed alright while we were in there but once we came out he changed he was mad "Sam" I called as we rushed out of Emma's office "Sam wait up"

 **Sam:** Why did you do that?

 **Blaine:** He hissed at me, throwing the college applications in the nearby bin "Because you need to know there are options" I thought he was going to hit me

 **Sam:** There's only one option for me

 **Blaine:** He shouted back at me, his fists were clenched, reminded me of that time we nearly got into it when he came back from Texas, I was going to back off, but he'd been there for me, so I thought it was my duty to carry on "What's that?"

 **Sam:** It doesn't matter!

 **Blaine:** He huffed walking off "Sam" I caught up with him and against my better judgement pulled his coat to stop him "It matters, what's the only option?"

 **Sam:** I said forget it

 **Blaine:** He pulled away from me and walked off, obviously not ready to talk, I went away and got all his favourite people together to inspire him "Ready to write that essay?" I asked as I walked in on him sulking in the music room

 **Sam:** No I'm not

 **Blaine:** He looked up at me ready to have another go "Well I've been doing a little research" I pulled out my laptop and placed it in front of him, opening it up to reveal his friends sending messages reminding him of how awesome he was, watching him frown, smile, laugh and when Mercedes started talking his face changed, he got sad real quick, I was shocked when I turned to him and he was crying "Sam" I grabbed his shoulder with concern "What's up?"

 **Sam:** It's been a while since I saw her

 **Blaine:** "Who Mercedes?"

 **Sam:** Mercedes

 **Blaine:** He breathed out heavy like a weight had been lifted because he'd finally spoken her name, and for the first time that year he actually sat down and talked about his feelings, told me about his constant pain, how he always tried to cover it up with being stupid, going out with other girls, anything to move the attention away from him and not focus on Mercy, how he'd hoped she'd have come back and just called him out on shit he'd been doing, anything to make him know she was at least jealous. I sat listening and if there was such a thing as being jealous over a straight guy being in love with a straight girl I was in it, but strangely enough, I couldn't even feel that way too long because I knew exactly how he felt, I felt that way about Kurt, and right then there was nothing we could do about it because we were both crazy in love, he smiled at his husband sitting beside him

"I like the way you brought that back" Kurt smiled

"I want everyone to lift their glass and say cheers to Sam and Mercedes" Blaine announced, tapping the first few notes of here comes the bride on the piano they were sat at, in the corner of the room

"I love you" Sam kissed Mercy's nose saying

"I love you too" she smiled up at him settling in on hearing everyone toast to the happy couple

"Hold up, I nominate Miss T" Blaine pointed at Tina saying "What?" he looked at her cheekily knowing what he was doing "Truth time"


	7. Crazy  About Us - From Tina Cohen Chang's POV

**Tina:** Fine, but this isn't fair I've always shipped Samcedes, always known it, so if I was to ever say there were any serious feelings between Sam and I that would be a lie. Furthermore for the record I want it logged that I shouldn't be a part of this chemistry stuff because I always saw it between these two. Yes I hold my hand up to the crime, it's true we did kiss and I'll tell you exactly how that came about, there's no real backfill we were locked in the school by choice, we snuck off because Becky was a pain and we'd already established we weren't happy that our final lock in didn't include Mike, Kurt and Mercedes" she looked around the room at the said people while she spoke

"We were sat in that empty classroom, talking about school, the end of it and how it felt so different from the previous year, more like a relief than a loss, it had been horrible for all of us still being in the place where we'd fell in love for the first time. At least we could get out of McKinley and start making new memories, some of us were actually looking forward to joining some of you guys at college, she looked at Sam and Blaine smiling "I don't know how the conversation got around to the topic but I remember Sam asking

 **Sam:** I thought you and Mike were going to try again?

 **Tina:** Or something like that, if I remember rightly, and I replied, I think it was just too hard as he'd said, and now I'm going to New York that's even further, I don't think it's going to happen"

"Yep she was right, thank God it didn't happen" Artie laughed grabbing his wife's waist as he laughed

 **Tina:** Anyway, she rolled her eyes at her husband, Sam said something like

 **Sam:** That's sad, I was hoping to get to LA for Mercy too, but we all know that dream left with the dumbest kid thing

 **Tina:** His face was so sad I wanted to cry for him "I know, they said that, but your girl wouldn't want you defining yourself by what they said you know that" I smiled, we needed to snap out of the funk before we depressed each other again

 **Sam:** You're right

Tina: He smiled, just the mention of her name did that for him even back then "Didn't you try that modelling thing a few months back?" I switched the conversation again trying to change the mood "Why don't you speak to her about that, go to New York and live with Blaine or something"

 **Sam:** I could do that, I think she'd let me do that

 **Tina:** She's not going to stop you Sam

 **Sam:** I know I just need to keep her involved in my life, you know?

 **Tina:** "Yeah I know" I smiled at him, searching again for a change in subject, we just kept reminding ourselves how much we missed them "Hey listen, your Mike's best friend and I'm Mercedes best friend, sounds mad I know but maybe we could kiss from our other halves"

 **Sam:** What like I'm Mike and you're Mercy? Sounds like something Brittany would suggest

 **Tina:** He laughed almost hysterically "It's the closest we're going to get right now" I frowned as his jibe

 **Sam:** Seriously, this is like a Brittany 3.0 scene, if we do this it doesn't come out of this room, agreed?

Tina: Still laughing "Pinkie promise, I held my pinkie out telling him, he grabbed it with his and pulled me towards him and we kissed, we tried to be each other better half, but it didn't work it felt like we were kissing siblings.  Unlucky for us Blaine walked in and blew it all out of proportion, when we finally told him what we were doing it all sounded so stupid, but I assure you all, it made sense at the time, she laughed, we had to do some talking to get him to keep it to himself, thank you, I gasped when he finally came back telling us he was keeping quiet

 **Sam:** Thank you Dude

 **Tina:** Sam grabbed his shoulder like he was going to be eternally grateful, as crazy as it seems right now, we truly believed we did that because we hoped our other halves were still as crazy about us, as we were about them, she smiled, and that was a secret until today, she giggled nervously at her revelation to my best friend

"No it wasn't, Sam told me ages ago" Mercy smiled at her

"What happened to pinkie promises, I never said a word to Artie" she turned to look at her husband as she spoke

"I'm sure I'll get over it" Artie laughed "He told me too"

"Am I the only trust worthy person in this room?" Tina giggled

"Apparently you're the one that keeps the most secrets for everyone" Mercy told her laughing

"Is that a good thing?" Tina looked around the room asking

"A very good thing" Mercy replied making everyone laugh

"Talking about secrets I nominate Rachel" Tina pointed at her friend

"Okay so let's get this straight, more than half of this is in her head, is that understood?" Jessie announced making everyone laugh

"Jess that's not nice" Rachel sulked

"No but it's true" he replied moving out the way to stop her slap from reaching him


	8. Crazy About Them - From Rachel Berry's POV

**Rachel:** I'd sort of thought there might be something there between Sam and I when you guys came down for interviews, she looked at Blaine and Sam smiling, and when you guys came to live with us in NY, I thought that might have been some of the reason why you'd come down"

"What?" Sam's face distorted "I was down there to do modelling nothing else, I didn't even like the damn place"

"See what I mean?" Jessie asked everyone

 **Rachel:** Let me finish, she cut her eye at Jessie, but then I saw his face when Mercedes walked in the door, and I must admit for a second …. I was jealous" she smiled at Mercy, until I remembered that you guys had history from school days, I hadn't heard you talk about Mercedes for the longest while, so I tried not to be worried about her presence. I must admit though I was proper pissed off when Kurt asked

 **Kurt:** Where is she?

 **Rachel:** When she was moving in, I already knew the answer, the next thing I knew, you guys were looking as pleased as punch and he was announcing you were officially dating again, gutted or what, but you guys were an official couple and I respected that, we were adults living in an adult world, there was lots going on in my life at the time I didn't focus too much on what was going on outside Miss Rachel Berry

"Has that changed?" Tina asked the group

"Not really" Jessie smiled at Rachel's nudge

"What even after nearly 7 years?" Sam asked shocked

"Actually not at all and I love her for it" Jessie kissed her forehead telling everyone

 **Rachel:** Anyway, back to my story please, we all heard about my misfortune so I won't get into that again but there was a return, a kiss and finally a date, at last he saw me, saving the best for last I remember thinking, she paused at giggles around the room. We stopped and started so many times it was going out of fashion, but when he told me he was still in love with Mercedes and a big part of him always would be, I admit again I went in hard trying to prove he could feel that for me too, I got so much flack from Santana, Kurt and Tina at that dinner party Mr S had that night, I seriously felt like giving up, I remember Santana whispering in my ear

 **Santana:** Trust me he won't ever get over her

 **Rachel:** And? I asked wondering what the hell it had to do with her, these girls seem to be forgetting, I got Finn away from the near perfect Quinn Fabray, she looked at Quinn smiling. Then Tina caught me in the dining room with her

 **Tina:** You know my girl asked him to help heal your damn heart, don't you?

 **Rachel:** I was spitting blood, but you'd never have known it, I was as cool as rain in Brooklyn, until Kurt finished me off with

 **Kurt:** He genuinely loves Mercedes, he has done for a long while, despite what I said in New York, I was trying to save your face, but it seems you have two"

 **Rachel:** Sam's eyes were on Mercedes all night, and when he wasn't looking at her she was looking at him, but I'd convinced myself that there was something there, he'd told me maybe we could turn into a thing and I was up for trying, nobody understood how I felt.

"Poor Rachel... Not" Santana laughed "What made you think you were actually that special?"

"I thought being a part of something special made us special" Brittany asked confused

"It does Britt" Artie smiled at her

 **Rachel:** Anyway, stop interrupting, the house leaving party came and his focus was on her again, I grabbed him and went upstairs I was so angry, we made out and I swear it was genuine, it felt real, romantic even, then suddenly he stopped, I was there on the bed ready, waiting, willing and he stopped

 **Sam:** Rachel

 **Rachel:** His voice echoed through me I was trying to work out how he'd said my name, did he want more, less, action what? He pulled away from me, I should be ashamed to say this next bit but, it doesn't actually matter now" she looked at Jessie

 **Sam:** I don't want this, well I do, I can't lie, but not with you

 **Rachel:** "What do you mean?" I was absolutely thrown back

 **Sam:** I'm still in love with Mercy I told you this before we started hanging out

 **Rachel:** "Hanging out, I thought we were together?"

 **Sam:** We're passing time together Rachel, I don't sleep around, that's not me, until you go back to New York, that's what we agreed, I promised Mercy I'd help but this" he looked at his body "Is not a part of the deal, it belongs to Mercy

 **Rachel:** "So what's the point?"

 **Sam:** We're just good friends keeping each other company

 **Rachel:** "So did Mercedes really ask you to help heal my heart?"

 **Sam:** "Yes"

 **Rachel:** He smiled

 **Sam:** So you see things between us are not over, this is just while she's doing her thing and getting you back to doing your thing

 **Rachel:** "So we're just really good friends that kiss sometimes?"

 **Sam:** Sometimes and never like that again

 **Rachel:** He told me looking at the bed we were sat on "Okay" I smiled just happy to be his friend, at that moment I realised he wasn't mine, he belonged to Mercedes, and I played the game for the rest of the term, so when Jessie came back, my feelings for him just appeared, there was no point in kicking off and going crazy about them, they were made for each other, I sneaked that in" she giggled

"It wasn't actually as bad as I expected" Jessie laughed "And sorry about taking her off you" he looked at Sam smiling

"Dude you are more than welcome, she was never mine to give though" Sam laughed

"I'm nobodies property" Rachel protested

"Really?" Jessie looked down at her asking

"Okay, you are the only exception" she laughed

"Finn" Kurt sighed at the memory, everyone took a minute

"Our leader" Mercy sighed

"Okay that's enough, this is a happy occasion" Rachel announced "I nominate Mercedes to be next, only because I don't know anyone after me" she laughed

"I didn't know we were in it, I thought it was about us" Mercy looked up at Sam surprised

"Say what you want" Sam shrugged his shoulders telling her


	9. You're Crazy - From Mercedes Jones POV

**Mercy:** Okay I guess everyone knows by now that Sam was the first guy to walk through the doors of McKinley that made me think, I'm happy to be alive, a breath of fresh air, untainted, lovable and cute all rolled into one, but I didn't have anything I wanted to offer him then. Sure I didn't expect him to come in and start sleeping his way through the Glee club and well... he didn't, but it seemed like that at the time, I knew what you girls were like" she pointed her finger at most of the girls "Our very first kiss was awkward for me everything I did with him was a first, I think he silently liked that" she looked up at him smiling at the smirk on his face

"It was our third official date, we'd been to the fair and had the best time, I was feeling sort of relaxed around him, and maybe starting to think this thing was real" she looked at the questioning faces around the room "He'd already been out with Quinn and Santana I was wondering if he had some sort of game going on in his head" she told them, bringing smiles to their faces

 **Sam:** So

 **Mercy:** He smiled down at me when we finally got to my front door, I remember the place was lit up like a Christmas tree, my parents weren't too happy about me seeing a boy at first, but like everyone else he met, he won their hearts quick"

 **Sam:** You're home and I guess you'll be expecting a kiss or something, with it being our third date and all, but seriously... I want sex

 **Mercy:** "Sex" I gasped looking around to see who was there to help me, this guy had turned into a freaking maniac, I was getting ready to slap his head off and call my Dad to come sort this crazy guy out she laughed

 **Sam:** Yeah when we're ready

 **Mercy:** I heard the laugh behind his words, and when I looked into his eyes he was messing with me, so I relaxed

 **Sam:** What, you think I want to jump you now?

 **Mercy:** He twisted it all up to make it look like I was mad or expecting something "It was the way you said it" I laughed

 **Sam:** So you are a virgin?

 **Mercy:** I didn't even answer him, that was my business

 **Sam:** So am I

 **Mercy:** He smiled down at me, I actually felt a lot better knowing that, somehow it made everything feel clean

 **Sam:** I guess you'll be alright with giving me a kiss then?

 **Mercy:** He laughed "A kiss Evans" I giggled nodding my head in approval, stopping when his head came down and our lips met, I'm not even letting you guys in on that feeling, all I'm giving you is fireworks, she laughed

 **Sam:** Will you be my girl?

 **Mercy:** He asked when our lips let go of each other, I was still thinking about the kiss, still feeling his lips on me, wondering what the hell just happened "If we can keep it to ourselves for now yes" I don't even know why I said that, I guess the feeling was something so personal I wanted to keep it to myself, he didn't even ask the reason why he just replied

 **Sam:** For you I can do that

 **Mercy:** She looked up at him for the memory, we smiled, kissed again for a long while and then I went through my front door I turned to see him watching me, I closed the door and laughed out loud watching him jumping high in the air in celebration of our night going well, I must admit I did a few runs myself.

I'd be the first to admit we had a funny on and off relationship for the next maybe eight years, he left, I got a boyfriend, I left, he got a girlfriend, there was a lot to figure out, but it all ended with a proposal in about the fifth year, that neither of us did anything about at first. It went on hold when my first tour came up, there were things I needed to do in my life that didn't work well with a guy on my arm and he needed to find out who he was too. There's nothing like jealousy to make you grow up fast, through the years we both tested each other at one time or another, we've become the best of friends, and I know you all know how it feels to be in love with your best friend, she looked round the room at everyone, even my parents, all four of them, she smiled to nodding heads

Our adult relationship, can I call it that? she looked at Sam smiling back at her, has been a very much on the road one, but we've always been committed to each other in an uncommitted kind of way and we went on like that for a year or so meeting up every now and again; as friends, and turning that into something again every time, we've tried apart and that just isn't us, we fit and I love him with everything I am. So then the last time we were together, here actually, which was about three months ago, he was nearly as fed up as I was of all the skirting around things we were doing

 **Sam:** Look Mercy, I'm not dictating or anything just putting this on the table, I need to tell you what I need from this relationship, I know I said no pressure but I need more

 **Mercy** : He sat on the side of our bed blurting out as soon as I opened my eyes "I know" I wiped my eyes telling him, it had been on my mind for a while too

 **Sam:** What do you know?

 **Mercy:** His tone changed as he sat waiting for my next test, as he'd started calling the conditions I was always putting on our relationship, "That we need to get married, soon" I smiled "Can I have my ring back?"

 **Sam:** Sure

 **Mercy:** He jumped off the bed and grabbed that familiar blue box out of his bedside draw

 **Sam:** As soon as you finish your tour, will you marry me?

 **Mercy:** He held the box up in front of my face asking "As soon as" I smiled, and I meant it, I was actually relieved we'd moved past the dating thing, I was basically married to the man in my head anyway

 **Sam:** I'll set it up

 **Mercy:** I can still see the dents in the walls for him bouncing off them at the thought, hypothetically of course "Okay" I smiled, that sent him intergalactic, I could tell he was past excited and trying to keep a lid on it "As long as our main friends, parents  and you are there, I have no preferences" that was all I asked

 **Sam:** Leave it with me

 **Mercy:** He told me, I think I got a bit scared then, thinking I'd done the wrong thing in giving him control but I trusted him. Three hours later I was at the airport about to finish the last leg of my tour "Nothing too wild" I warned him, before I got on the plane, we all know he can go from spaceships and Mayan Apocalypses or love songs and a room full of candles with nothing in between in seconds" she laughed

 **Sam:** I'm not wild

 **Mercy:** He frowned at me, to which I replied … "Sam Evans you're crazy" she laughed, I nominate Sam, she looked up at him taking his waiting lips


	10. Crazy About You - From Sam Evans POV

**"** I guess I'm the last one and there's no need to walk you through, our lives during school and maybe even the start of college all that's out there for everyone to see and you guys have filled some gaps, but I guess my feelings are mine and so only I can explain them, he told everyone"

"Be careful what you share Mr, I know you have no filter sometimes" Mercy laughed

"I always have filter about you" he assured her

"And your parents are in here" his Dad laughed reminding them

"You know me, it's a love story, without all the hot sex bits" he told his Dad

"See no filter" Mercy laughed shaking her head "My crazy Sam" she looked up at him smiling

"You love it" he grinned down at her

"I do"

"You'll be saying that for real in a minute"

"Can't wait"

"Excuse us" Quinn butted in "We're waiting for a story here"

"Sorry" Sam laughed "Alright here goes"

 **Sam:** I didn't get that rush everyone talks about, when they suddenly meet the girl or boy of their dreams, it was more like a feeling of arrival, as you know, I'd been boyfriend to a few before Mercy and I finally had a conversation, we danced all night at my first Prom but that really wasn't it, if I'm honest it was on the walk home

 **Mercy:** So Sam

 **Sam:** She looked at me smiling as I walked her home that night, we'd said we were going to get that all you can eat pasta salad, but when Rachel came out and darted towards Jessie we left them to it, Mercedes didn't want pasta so we opted for the slow scenic walk home, we talked all the way home about lots of things, she called me out about a hell of a lot, and we weren't even a couple, he laughed

"Filter I know" he looked down at her smiling

 **Sam:** I was chatting uncontrollably as I do sometimes and she stopped me talking

 **Mercy:** I know you think sleeping your way through the popular girls is going to get you somewhere but it isn't, and I don't think anyone's going to front up to you and tell you that

 **Sam:** she told me, it came out of nowhere "I..." was all I got out in my defence she was on me

 **Mercy:** Don't even try and tell me that's not your intention

 **Sam:** She held her hand up at me saying "Is it that obvious?" I laughed

 **Mercy:** What's not obvious Sam, is that you're a great guy, great sense of humour, you love marvel, that gets my vote, and you can hell of a move when you want, I like the fact that you didn't care about being seen with me out there

 **Sam:** I was actually shocked at the comment, I thought it should have been the other way round, I had the reputation "What's wrong with being seen with you?"

 **Mercy:** Nothing for me, but when you're linked to the likes of Quinn and Santana...

 **Sam:** "What?" I grabbed hold of her hand asking, she didn't pull away and it felt insanely comfortable "I think it should be me..." I didn't get to finish again

 **Mercy:** The only way is down, I guess, she rolled her eyes

 **Sam:** I think you mean up, I've liked you for a while, I had to smile at my guts right then, I was literally bricking, for the stories the guys had told me about her slap action

 **Mercy:** I know that

 **Sam:** She looked at me with that sideways sexy glance of hers smiling

 **Mercy:** I liked you back, but I have no ….

 **Sam:** This time I didn't let her finish, I just burst in with another complement, one she couldn't deny "Your voice, its phenomenal"

 **Mercy:** Thank you and you're phenomenal Sam Evans

 **Sam:** She giggled embarrassingly, it was cute

 **Mercy:** "And I believe you can do or be anything you want, you don't need the Quinn's or Santana's of this world

 **Sam:** The feeling of hearing someone else believe in me was absolutely mind blowing, I don't think she knew at that point that I was feeling insecure and struggling with dyslexia, she saw phenomenal in me and that said something more than all the, I like you Sam, or getting some buzz at this school comments, that meant she was actually seeing me, and that for me was the attraction, someone who had ambition not just for themselves but managed to fit my dreams into their head, even when I couldn't see it myself. After that everything she said had meaning, we spoke the same language even without words, or with just a smile, a look, a sound and I started to feel something for her, she was special and she made me feel special.

When you find something or someone like that you just keep going back, and that's why every opportunity I got I went back, she makes me understand what my other half means, I didn't have to try to be anything, but I felt like I was everything. No one has ever loved me so much, that they put themselves second, yet even with all that she's independent, strong, focused and she makes me all of those things too, I'm always at my best when I'm with her, why wouldn't I keep wanting to be my best

I absolutely miss her when we're apart, even did some crazy things; Brittany, Penny, Tina, Charlie and Rachel excellent examples, all of them side liners, I guess I was searching for this feeling, but I didn't find it. Just before her recent tour finally came to an end we had that conversation I needed, but it seemed she needed it too, I gave her the ring back and set about planning our wedding, I was bursting when she finally came off the coach a short while ago

 **Sam:** Mercy, I had the biggest smile on my face when she came off the plane for the last time, some 7 years after leaving Lima, it felt like she'd just left that morning and arriving back from a days work, I can't believe you're finally come back to me

 **Mercy:** Sam

 **Sam:** That was all I ever needed to hear my name coming from her lips, she smiled that smile that gets me every damn time, shy but sincere, walking towards me for me to wrap my arms around her like a well worn glove

 **Mercy:** I missed you

 **Sam:** She whispered in my ear, "I missed you too" I pulled her in and fitted her back on my chest just underneath my head, that's still home I have no words for the feeling

 **Mercy:** Are you sure we're ready for this?

 **Sam:** She joked with me "Absolutely" I grabbed her bags, her hand and walked to the car, we drove in silence back to here, making me laugh when she saw the arrangement outside

 **Mercy:** What's all this?

 **Sam:** She asked looking at the flowers and candles in the corridor while hearing music playing in here "You know what this is, I laughed, and I know you guys are not going to believe this but I actually said, you know I'm crazy about you, before I opened the door, and the rest is our future" he laughed


	11. Crazy, Crazy, Cra..zy - From Parents POV

**Mercy's Dad - Juss**

"I'd like to think them walking through that door a minute ago had something to do with us too" Dan smiled at his son "We had to put up with a hell of a lot to get here too" he looked at Juss sharing a knowing smile

"A hell of a lot" Juss agreed "I think I'm going with meeting this boy for the first time" he laughed, Sam laughed too remembering it well

 **Sam:** Pleased to meet you Mr Jones

 **Juss:** He nervously stepped into our home trying to smile "So you're the brave guy that wants to come into my house and what, date my daughter?" I asked him with all the terrifying effects I'd practiced, I belly laughed inside watching him step back in caution, his face terrified as he looked back at Mercy

 **Mercy:** He's joking Sam, Daddy stop it, this is so embarrassing

 **Juss:** Her face couldn't have gotten any darker for the shame she was feeling but I'd dreamt of this day and I wanted everything I'd ever dreamed of out of it, so I carried on "If you're going to interrupt or call out everything I say you can go wait in the sitting room" I turned to her saying, she didn't know if I was joking or not, I have a good poker face, she went off anyway and left us to it. I took him to my study, I thought of it as my man cave when she was growing up, it was the only room in the house she'd knock before she walked in, he laughed "Have a seat" I told him watching him follow instructions like a well trained pet "Cigar?" I offered him

 **Sam:** I don't smoke Sir

 **Juss:** "Go on I won't tell" I shoved the thing almost up his nose

 **Sam:** Sorry, I don't smoke Sir

 **Juss:** "A drink then" I walked over to the cabinet asking him

 **Sam:** Don't drink either

 **Juss:** He smiled at me, watching as I went to sit down "Sex?" I asked laughing inside as I watched the blood rush to his face, if there was anywhere else for him to be right then, I guess he was praying hard for it to materialise

 **Sam:** I don't do that either, not yet anyway, I guess that might happen once I get married

 **Juss:** He had the right answers for me, and I was just about to give him the okay when Mercy burst into my forbidden study demanding they leave now, she was mad, he laughed, my girl...

**Sam's Parents - Dan & Anne**

**Dan:** "She was mad?" he piped in "You should have seen him when we finally got to Kentucky, he was fuming, throwing things around not speaking to anyone, refusing to eat all sorts, we were on the verge of getting him some help when he came home one day cured, for want of a better explanation

 **Sam** : Mom, Dad I got myself a job, finally I can help out

 **Dan:** He burst through the door with a smile on his face for the first time, to be honest we were really pleased about the smile everything else was a bonus "That should keep your mind off Lima a bit more" I told him, I remember Anne rolling her eyes at me, and telling me off later on for bringing the memory back for him. There was this one day I remember when he came home covered in glitter and mad as hell, we thought he was being bullied, him being a new kid around town and begged him to give up the job, but he didn't, we were so proud of him, that kid was...

 **Anne:** "So proud" she huffed "Until we found out years later he'd been working in a damn strip club, and it wasn't even him that told us, it was Mercy" she laughed, "I so wanted to slap him, but Mercy told me she'd already ripped him a new one and I figured hers would hurt him more than mine, so I just smiled the next time I saw him, comfortable in the knowledge that he hadn't gotten away with it"

"You never told me that before" Sam smiled at his Mom "Neither did you" he looked down at Mercy

"I guess my cold pudding's going to get served now" she laughed "My contribution" she quickly raised her eyebrows as she spoke, he was back in Lima and we were having an unusual phone conversation with long silences and careful conversations, eventually he blurted it out

 **Sam:** "She said she'd tell him and she hasn't"

 **Anne:** Sounded like it burst out of his mouth after nearly an hour of talking, bribing and warnings, while he skirted around the real subject, his voice told me he was crying about it "What hasn't she told who?" I asked him knowing this had to be something to do with Mercy

 **Sam:** She promised me she'd tell that idiot she's finished with him, and be with me

 **Anne:** He roared at me, he actually sounded like a spoilt child "She can have more than one friend at a time Sam" I told him, I sort of knew what he meant, but he was always telling me I had to be specific, so I thought he could be for once, and maybe realise how ridiculous he sounded

 **Sam:** Mom I've got to go

 **Anne:** He tried his best not to snap at me, but I knew he was pissed at my response "Sam" I called down the phone, I guess it was my Mommy feels coming out, I didn't like him feeling like that "She loves you, she told me" I told him "Just give her some time"

 **Sam:** She told you that?

 **Anne:** He asked I could tell he was excited about that snippet "Be patient" I told him listening as he went hysterical on the phone, eventually slamming the phone down of course his mind was on it's plan B, we all know Sam he's...

**Mercy's Mom - Carole**

**Carole** : "Just as bad and his fiancé, yeah we all know that" she laughed grabbing Anne's hand "I had her crying at me when he gave her that ring and she gave it him back, and chose the tour and somehow it was Beyoncé's fault, trying to split them up, I think she accused the woman of.

She was like a wailing whale, from the minute she walked in the door, blubbered us through the proposal, Juss and I stood looking worried that she was even thinking about getting married so young, then she started bawling like a... what animal cries the loudest?

"Blue whale I think" Stevie laughed

 **Carole:** Like a blue whale, before she told us she'd given him his ring back and let him go, and how she hated the world right now, personally we were happy she wasn't getting married at 20 years of age. She eventually calmed down when he sent her a message reminding her of some conversation they'd had in New York about wishes or something, she never really shared that with us but whatever it was it kept her happy for the next 9 years, these two are so...

"Crazy" Carole and Anne said smiling at each other

"Crazy" Juss repeated nodding his head in agreement

"Cra...zy" Dan laughed

"And you guys didn't rehearse that?" Sam asked laughing

"You know what it feels like when you have a private conversation with your Mom and she blurts it all out to a group of strangers at the first opportunity?" Mercy looked up at Sam asking

"At least we know we can trust each other with our real secrets" he kissed her nose telling her


	12. The Wedding

 

"I was going to get into Sam being crazy for thinking he could even get Mercy, but she was weak, your loss" Stevie laughed at his brother, twinkling his eyes at Mercy, he was always up for winding Sam up any opportunity he got

"Okay" Anne clapped them all to action "We have two hours to get ready" she headed the charge saying, seeing Sam was in no mood for his brother's foolery today "Stevie you're playing with your life, this is not the day" she warned him

"Come with us" Carole grabbed her daughter around her waist pulling her with them, smiling as she watched Anne grabbing Mercy's free hand all three walking off into the spare bedroom

"We hope you like it, this is like a don't tell the bride kind of wedding" Anne laughed as they entered the room to see a beautiful simple fitted plain Ivory dress with pearls across the bodice, pearls in a heart shape at the back trail and the same pearl design on the veil

"It's absolutely beautiful" Mercy gasped, she hadn't expected anything so exquisite, she couldn't wait to get into it, of course she had a long soak, got her hair and make up done, professionally of course, before she was able to step into it, she was happy, smiling as it hung like a well made glove to her body

"This is so me, I don't think I'd have got it this right" she chuckled through her tempting cry

"He did good" Carole smiled at her daughters reflection in the mirror, tears in her eyes too

"Really good" Anne got out before she burst into tears "Sorry I think I might be just a bit more excited than you, is that possible?"

"No Mom, but I guess you're close" Mercy laughed

"Are we allowed?" Juss' head peeped around the door asking

"She's ready Juss" Carole smiled as the two Dad's came into the room

"Sweetheart" Dan held his chest smiling at his soon to be new daughter "You look..."

"Amazing, I mean even more amazing than you usually do" her Dad chuckled at nearly getting it wrong "This is going to be such an honour" he looked at Dan smiling "Do us proud" he told Dan hugging him before he went to his daughter for a hug "We did this" he looked at Carole smiling

"We did" she took her husbands hug as he kissed her cheek

"I'll see you all there" Juss said before he kissed Anne and walked out the room

"Did you do your vows?" Dan asked, after the silence

"We're doing traditional vows Dad, I think we're doing songs at some point in the day"

"Why didn't I guess that" he laughed "Come on we've got 15 minutes to get to the church"

Anne and Carole watched Dan putting the bride into her white horse drawn carriage before they got in their car, to get to the church, once Mercy and Dan were off they followed

The path to the entrance was lined with their wedding party girls in Teal, short sleeved, knee length dresses with high front, low back and a small bow at the back, shoes to match with pearl accessories at neck and wrist and Ivory bouquet. The guys in Teal well cut suites and ivory shirts with Ivory button holes, in contrast to Sam's Ivory suit, shirt and Teal button hole. Kurt tucked neatly between the girls in his Teal suit with his Ivory bouquet in hand, while Brittany melted in with the guys in her Teal feminine cut suit and button hole

"You guys look beautiful" Mercy gasped as she walked towards them

"You look..."

"Amazing, yes I know Dad told me" she laughed "I feel like... Neytiri" she laughed

"You guys are so made for each other" Blaine rolled his eyes at her laughing

"Who's Neytiri?" Quinn asked puzzled

"Avatar" Blaine told her while everyone laughed

"Ready" Dan walked back towards them having deposited his wife and Carole to their chairs "He's on pins in there" he laughed "Come on jump to" he clapped his hands watching as the guys and Brittany made their way in, Blaine up front as Sam's best man "On the first note" he told the girls nodding at Rachel leading the charge

The music started and Mercy smiled at the familiar voice humming through the church as she got closer to the entrance Artie was singing the words Sam had written a while ago but now it had music to it and it sounded beautiful. Dan walked her up the isle following the bridal party to **'Till Death Do Us Part' by Brian Nhira** she finally got to Sam s he stood looking into her water filled eyes singing the last chorus **_"Without you I'd be lonely, without you I'd be lost, I need you by my side, for the rest of my life, without you I'd be lonely, without you I'd be weak, I need your love, till death do us part"_ **at the end they both burst out crying while they hugged for a while trying to compose themselves so the service could start. Eventually they looked at each other a burst out laughing infecting the congregation and that carried on for awhile until Juss called order and did the very traditional ceremony.

Instead of just doing their first dance together Sam, along with Artie and Blaine sung a rendition of **'Crazy Love' by Matt Cardle** dedicating it to Mrs Mercy Evans with a smile, at the sound of her new name coming out of his mouth

_**Sam:** Dropping bombs, and setting dreams alight, fan the flame, get the feeling right, give me reason love, give me reason,_  
_It's true, I need your love, Crazy love_

**Chorus**

_**Sam, Blaine & Artie : **Let me hold you now, Crazy love, look at what we found, crazy love, we were two souls searching_  
_Now we found our churches, so take me on, crazy love_

"It's always about you Mercy" he grabbed her half way through the song and danced her around while he and the guys serenaded her.

_**Sam:** With all the stars, and open arms tonight, we made a deal we let our hearts align, g _ive me reason love, give me reason,__

_It's true I need your love, crazy Love_

**Chorus**

**_**Blaine & Artie: **_** _Come closer, come slowly, don't be careful, don't be careful, so real to me, so real_

_I think I'm gonna lose my mind I think I'm gonna lose my mind _

** Chorus  **

"I love it" she smiled kissing him when he'd finished "You're right" she laughed "You are crazy"

"Crazy about you" he smiled

"I love you Mr Evans"

"I love you right back babe" he pulled her in for a kiss

A bit worse for ware later on in the proceeding Mercy decided to give her vocal present to a very happy Sam "Mine's a bit more, should we say, up tempo" she stepped away from the table smiling "Your gonna dance it with me" she looked around at the girls and Kurt, they all knew what was coming as the music started, they helped her sing **'All I Am' by Jess Glynne** everyone dancing around, singing the chorus' with them, after that the party really started and five hours later Sam & Mercy Evans were leaving their wedding reception to start their new life together.

"Okay I admit again" Kurt smiled as they stood waving them off "There's chemistry" he announced making everyone laugh


End file.
